Power Flux
by Diseverus
Summary: Tensions suit those that want their own say and Tech's grandmother demands it. Though with issues comes an even bigger threat for Tech. Slash, shonenai, het. Tech x Rev x Anti!Tech, Lexi x Duck


**Disclaimer**

The Loonatics belongs to Warner Bros, nothing more. I don't like Road Runner and always wanted Wile E. Coyote to get that blasted bird, but as we all knows that he fails time and time again. But I like Rev Runner, and adore the friendship between him and Tech E. Coyote. No other explanation matters. Oh yeah I probably got the dates wrong, I apologise for that. I've also only seen Space Jam once, so something's are wrong with this.

This happens after Season 1.

Couples

Rev Runner x Tech E. Coyote, Anti!Tech E. Coyote x Rev Runner, Danger Duck x Lexi Bunny, one-sided Ace Bunny x Lexi Bunny crush.

Summary

Tensions suit those that want their own say and Tech's grandmother demands it. Though with issues comes an even bigger threat for Tech. Slash, shonenai, het. TechRev, Anti!TechRev

**Glance at past attempts**

_1967_

_A boulder came freefalling towards the bird creature, possibly in attempts to flatten the stuffing out of the annoying roadrunner. The food will be flatten but at least the victory will be one of great relief. _

_It did this click between this beak, poking it's tongue to do a mocking insult to the coyote, and it then sped off to the distance at a amazing speed. _

_The dog-like creature looked in awe at what used to be the spot that roadrunner stood, looking innocently at the boulder. He had plumy forgotten about the boulder, and decided to go back into making a chase at the bird. The term 'fast food' occupied his thoughts, licking his lips, he took a running start going forwards underneath were the boulder is._

_Until large stone that he was going to use on the road runner hit him, he made attempts to get out from under the spine-crushing natural object. As soon as he was free he took a free shaky steps._

_The poor coyote didn't even have time to get his bearings right until a large red lorry slammed right into the dazed animal. Like a dead fly he was stuck on the windshield, the wipers hitting him at every couple of seconds. _

_-_

_1996_

_It has been after the Looney Tunes have beaten the Nerdlucks out of a game with the help of an American basketball star Michael Jordon, that the same bird with all the excitement of not going into another planet or into a circus went into a frenzy. He just kept running, around and around the court until it got the coyote dizzy just by looking at the fast creature._

_He had enough, bringing his utensils out he went for a mad dash attempt at catching the blasted roadrunner that's been taunting him for years. He kept running, running almost catching the non-flying bird, his taste buds on overdrive. He suddenly realised that the blue bird took a sharp turn left, and before he even got to get to a complete stop, he is slammed into a wall. _

_-_

_2500_

_The roadrunner Reggae Runner, went into overdrive in her running speed but it wasn't enough. During the years the species roadrunners have become deniably slow, she didn't knew if it's due to the mutation of species or something else, but it seems also that humans have also mutated, even their hair seem to have turned into what historians called 'punk' back in the late 1900s/early 2000s. The colours flashed into a rainbow when there's a huge sale going in the supermall, crazed women battling it out for a good bargain._

_It's perfect for camouflage, because her predator is normally a very easily confused foe. _

_The coyote, Bernie E. Coyote is catching up to the panting bird. He didn't want her to out-trick him once again. He brought his hands forward nearing grabbing the bird into a tight grip, not wanting to let her go once he did grab her. _

_He was nearly there...almost, his fingertips nearly catching up to the creature that's been taunting him since he was a mere-pup._

_Almost._

_Raggae Runner suddenly stopped, which surprised him a little, but it was too late. She spun around then kicked him in the mid-section. The dazed creature slammed into lamp-post just outside the building, just when he cleared the last of the cobwebs in his mind. He suddenly realised she was gone, disappeared when he was down. _

_He just laid there on the ground, resting his head on his hand. Another attempt and plan will be made to catch the roadrunner next time._

_-_

The monitors had more videos, more of coyotes during the years, years of defeat trying to catch the roadrunners without any success. All those years trying to at least catch a roadrunner, and not one of them succeed.

The old woman narrowed her eyes, trying to make sense of what could have happened during those attempts. What went wrong that they're can't catch a blasted bird?

She hasn't seen mistakes within her father's attempts, she knows that roadrunners have got slower when she tried to eat Raggae's son. She too have also been humiliated thanks to him.

She reached for her clicker, turning off the visual monitors.

She knew what she has to do.

* * *

Yep, it's my first Loonatics Unleashed fanfic, I'm trying to get back to writing but without any success so I'm seeing how this do. So it does sound a bit bad. 

Yep, you can sense the family tension, it's Tech's Grandmother. The WB characters have amazing longevity.


End file.
